I m just like anyone else
by Sirius1994
Summary: "I have to go now" said Remus and tried to rise from Sirius. "No" said Sirius simple and pulled Remus down again, his arms firmly wrapped around Remus waist. "I have song practice, remember?"


**This is a fic about the marauders. Remus is a singer at Hogwarts and practice with the schools music band together with professor Flitwick as a coach. **

**The song is made by The Smiths and it´s called "How soon is now?". Link: watch?v=9VANodra7O0. This is also how I think Remus would sound when he sings, so check it out. **

**Remus/Sirius and Lily/James. A lot of fun and fluff! **

Four boys were sitting in their common room a Saturday evening. James spread on the sofa half asleep, Peter lying on the floor eating some candy, Sirius sitting in the armchair with his Remus on his lap. Remus read a book while his boyfriend kissed and cuddled his neck. It was a quiet and calm afternoon for being the marauders.

"I have to go now" said Remus and tried to rise from Sirius.  
"No" said Sirius simple and pulled Remus down again, his arms firmly wrapped around Remus waist.  
"I have song practice, remember?"

Lily came down from the girls dorm.  
"Are you ready to go?" she said.  
"Where are you going!" Sirius exclaimed, "You´re not singing"  
"No, but I´m going to watch him practice" said Lily while rolling her eyes. She moved over to James on the couch and kissed him softly on his lips.  
"Mm…" came a small sound from James. He opened his eyes and smiled at Lily.  
"Do you wane come and watch Remus during his singing practice? Is it okay for you Rem?" asked Lily.  
"Course, and Siri let me go!" Sirius just held on to Remus harder.

"Yeah I guess I can go with you" said James and yawned. "Great"

Lily and James stood up and walked to the portrait hole.  
"You coming, guys?"  
"I would Prongs if Sirius let me go, or at least stand up!" said an annoyed Remus.

"Just let go of him Sirius" said Lily almost as annoyed as Remus.

"But he´s so warm and cosy"  
"We can cuddle after my practice, okay? I promise" said Remus. "Fine" Remus kissed Sirius nose and stood up.  
"I´m coming too!" said Peter and ran after them.

They walked through the castle, the lesson started 8 so it was already dark outside. Remus and Sirius walked hand in hand as well as Lily and James.  
"What are you going to practise on?" asked Lily kindly.  
"A song I´m going to sing at the Christmas feast called `How soon is now?´" said Remus. "It will be the biggest crowd I have ever singed for" he sounded a bit nervous.  
"You will do great Sweetheart" said Sirius and squeezed his hand. Remus smiled at him.

They reached the classroom and entered. It was very big, it had a stage at the front of the room, big windows and sofas in front of the stage. On the stage stood ten students with different instruments like violin, guitar, keyboard and drums.

"Aa, there you are!" exclaimed professor Flitwick. "The student before you has just gone and we are about to start with you" he said happily.

"You can sit on sofas" said Remus to his friends. Sirius kissed his hand before sitting down next to James.

"Here you have the lyrics" Flitwick gave him a parchment while Remus walked up to the stage. He placed it in front of him and took the mike in his left hand.  
"Okay, everybody got their notes. Any question before we begin? No, very well then" He stood in front of the stage and used his wand as a conductor pin. "One, two, tree, four"

The music began to play and Remus met Sirius eyes and gave him a smile before he started singing.

_I am the son__  
__and the heir__  
__Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar__  
__I am the son and heir__  
__Of nothing in particular  
_

Remus voice were soft and clear and Sirius where lost in it. He watched his love and couldn´t stop smiling at his amazing talent.

_You shut your mouth__  
__How can you say__  
__I go about things the wrong way__  
__I am Human and I need to be loved__  
__Just like everybody else does_

Sirius knew what this meant for Remus. He has always called himself for something between human and a monster which Sirius hated. Remus also had a problem to accept that he really could be loved. He had never had someone who really loved him before Sirius and when he got Sirius his parent's wasn´t too happy. In fact they didn´t really liked him after being a werewolf either, so he never got any love from them.

Sirius thought it was good for Remus to sing about this. To tell, mostly to himself, that he really is a human and also need to be loved.

Remus sung the text again and at the same time moved his body to the music.  
"Padfoot, stop drooling. It´s disgusting" whispered Peter and looked grossed. Sirius didn´t hear him. James poked him with his elbow.  
"What!" Sirius hissed.  
"I know you think he´s hot but you can´t shag him in here" said James. Lily just giggled and Sirius hit James´ arm.

_There's a club, if you'd like to go__  
__You could meet somebody who really loves you__  
__So you go, and you stand on your own__  
__And you leave on your own__  
__And you go home__  
__And you cry__  
__And you want to die_

Sirius just wanted to ran up the stage and hug his werewolf. Was this how Remus felt before he had meet Sirius, had he wanted to die? Just the thought of it made Sirius wane cry. He knew that Remus had been very sad and cried a lot when his parents rejected him and also when Sirius had snogged girls in their dorm before they went together. He really regretted that because it was Remus he wanted all the time.

_When you say it's gonna happen now,__  
__When exactly do you mean?__  
__See I've already waited too long__  
__And all my hope is gone_

Remus lowered the mike and just moved his hips to the music. The music finally stopped playing.  
"Very good everyone! Very good" said professor Flitwick. "We shall practise one more time next Saturday before the feast on Sunday. You were really good Mr Lupin, it shows that you have practiced."

"So what did…" Remus was interrupted when Sirius jumped on him and hugged him tight.  
"It was amazing, Honey! I love so much!" said Sirius in Remus hair.  
"So you liked it then?" Sirius kissed him deeply.  
" You were great" said Lily, and James and Peter agreed.

They walked together to their common room while talking about Remus performance. When they reached the portrait hole Sirius lifted up Remus and carried him bridal-style to the couch and dropped him upon it. Remus just smiled up at him.

"Cutie" said Sirius and looked down at him. He laid down, half atop Remus and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arm around him and they cuddled while Remus slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lily and James had taken the armchair and whispered to each other between their kisses.

"Let´s go to bed" said James at midnight.

"We should wake them" said Lily and walked over to where Remus and Sirius were sleeping.

"Sirius…we are going to bed" she said quietly and shaking him lightly.

"Mm…coming" He stood up, stretched and lifted up his sleeping boyfriend and carried him up the stairs.

"Are you sleeping in my bed?" asked James Lily.

"Yes" she said and smiled at him.

Sirius placed Remus carefully in his bed and Remus mumbled "Sirius" in his sleep. He crept down next to him and pressed him to his chest.

"I love you Rem" whispered Sirius.  
"Mm…love…" answered Remus still sleeping.  
"Night guys" came from James bed.  
"Night"


End file.
